totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wielki charytatywny mecz gwiazd!
Sportowcy Totalnej Porażki- Odcinek Specjalny (Stadion Narodowy, godzina 19:30) thumb|left|358px|Stadion Narodowy - arena meczu charytatywnego (Nagle obraz przenosi nas do studiu, gdzie zasiada ekspert piłkarski Roman Koło oraz Mateusz Bor, a obok nich siedzi Artur Borubar) Roman: Witam państwam, już dzisiaj za 30 minut swoje siły zmierzą dwie drużyny! To jest totalny hit! Dwie drużyny które nie są zgrane! Oraz wielkie marzenia! Mateusz: Połączone z meczem charytatywnym! Już dzisiaj "rękawice" skrzyżują drużyna "Gwiazd Totalnej Porażki" oraz "Gwiazd z boiska" Roman: Dokladnie! A to wszystko odbędzie się na arenie Euro 2012 w Polsce! Mateusz: Arturze grałeś na murawie na tym boisku, powiedz czym się ten stadion charakteryzuje! Artur: Charakteryzuje się strasznie kiepską murawą, ale za to kibice są fantastyczni! Ciesze się że dzisiaj ten mecz właśnie odbędzie się w naszym kraju! Mateusz: Fakt, że grałeś tutaj tylko w sparingu boli? Bo przed turniejem wygryzł Cię Wojciech Nieszczęsny.. Artur: Nieszczęscię chodzi parami.. No cóż! Roman: Wielkie widowisko i wielkie nadzieje! A dzisiaj gramy dla... nowego sezonu Totalnej Porażki! Mateusz: Różne są cele charytatywne.. No ale to nie nasz problem! Roman: Zaraz przedstawimy składy i ciekawostki, ale najpierw chwile dla sponsora... Reklama: (>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>) Studio (19:40) Mateusz: Trenerami obydwóch drużyn są prowadzący Totalną Porażke! Roman: Dokładnie! Drużynę Gwiazd Totalnej Porażki, poprowadzi Chris Mclean! A rywali poprowadzi Chef Tuck Hatchet! Mateusz: Arturze miałeś kilku trenerów, moze powiesz nam czy żółtodziób może coś osiągnąć? Artur: No więc tak.. Jeśli ktoś nie ma doświadczenie, nie ma szans na porządny wynik! I nie ważne jakby się starał, trzeba mieć kwalifikacje! Mateusz: Rozumiem...A jeśli dwójka trenerów nie jest znanych...Wogóle nie są zapoznani z tematem! Artur: Dokładnie! Zobaczymy który ma większą smykałke, do zabawy! Roman: Było wiele spekulacji, w której drużynie wystąpi Lukaninho! Mateusz: Najwidocznej na złość Mcleanowi wybrał drużyne Gwiazd z boiska! Faktycznie drużyna Gwiazd show wiele straciła... Roman: Ale..! Na jego miejsce wszedł o wiele mniej znany jego brat Juan Alberto...Wsumie znany z tego, że Chris go namówił na występ zamiast Lukaninho w sezonie! Co obyło się skandalem! Mateusz: Dokładnie! Juan jest znany najwyżej kibicom z Usa, gdzie występuje w tamtejszej Major Soccer Ligue! Czy będzie to wystarczające wzmocnienie, by.. (Artur się wtrącił) Artur: By nie było blamażu, bo umówmy się te gwiazdy są przereklamowane i nie mają umiejętności by walczyć z prawdziwymi mistrzami! Mateusz: O mamy, połączenie z trenerem drużyny "gości" Chefem Tuckiem Hatchetem i naszym reporterem Joshem! Halo Josh oddajemy Ci głos! Wywiad Josha z Chefem (Obok murawy boiska stoją Chef w garniturze i Josh) Josh: Chefie, odeszłeś z Totalnej Porażki, a jednak zgodziłeś sie poprowadzić drużyne! Chef: Zrobiłem to tylko na złość Mcleanowi! Josh: Czy chciałbyś zobaczyć kontynuacje STP? Chef: Z Chrisem napewno nie! Josh: A jakby kto inny? Chef: To bym pomyślał! Josh: Drużyna Gwiazd! Ciekawie zestawiłeś zespół bo ustawieniem 3-4-3! Bardzo ofensywnie! Chef: A co mam bronić z tymi mięczakami? Josh: Racja! Możesz nam zaprezentować skład swojej ekipy? Chef: Raczej bez zaskoczenia, ale pewnie! Od bramki:Javi Coste nastepnie w obronie, Manuel Clemente, Sikoko i Arveladze! W pomocy Ksavi, Luka Pavel, Derp Bon Jovi i Luszczykowski oraz w ataku Pedro Maxwell, Lukaninho i Anders Wedel! Josh: Nie od dawna wiadomo że dwójka piłkarzy w tej drużynie nie żyje w zgodzie! Mianowicie Lukaninho i Derp. Jak zażegnałeś konflikt? Chef: Zacznijmy od tego, ze ryzykuje wystawiając ich obydwu, razem w drużynie. nie powinny grać dwie największe gwiazdy..Ale ryzykuje! Josh: Ostatnie pytanie! Kto z opaską kapitana? Chef: W opaske toczyła bój wspomniana dwójka, ale kapitanem będzie kto inny! Ksavi, to powinno ostudzić tą dwójke! Josh: Powodzenia! Chef: Dzieki Josh: Oddaje głos do studia. Studio 19:47 (Borubar przejął głos) Artur: Ekhem! Konfilkt na linii, Lukaninho-Derp to nie prawda. Niestety siejecie plotki. (zmarszczył brwi) Mateusz: Przecież w mediach to prawda! Artur: Nie oddawna wiadomo że rywalizują ze sobą, mimo młodego wieku osiągneli wiele, ale na prawde są dobrymi znajomymi, słyszałem od znajomego! Roman: Od? Artur: Luszczykowskiego. Gra przecież w reprezentacji Polski więc wiem! Mateusz: Rozmawialiśmy chwile o Lukaninho, czas podjąć temat innego piłkarza Derpa Bon Jovi. Pierwszy Polak, który ma naprawde dobre noty! Roman: Dokładnie! Nie dośc że świetnie z budowany fizycznie to jeszcze fenomalnie potrafi uderzyć z rzutu wolnego, co może sprawić wiele problemów. Mateusz: Wielu rodaków było przeciwnych naturalizacji kolejnego zawodnika, ale chyba teraz nikt nie żałuje? Roman: Myśle ze nie...Aczkolwiek sam miałem wątpliwości. Mateusz: O mamy kolejne połączenie z naszą reporterką! A jest to Blaineley! Czas na wywiad z trenerem gwiazd Totalnej Porażki! Blaineley oddajemy Ci głos! Wywiad Blaineley z Chrisem (Chris stoi wściekły..) Blaineley: Cześc Chris! Dzisiaj w całkiem nowej roli! Chris: (spięty) No... Blaineley: Coś taki wyspinany? Chris: Jeśli nie wygram dzisiejszego meczu to... wróce do więzienia.. Blaineley: A tak.. Zapomniałam..Wyszłeś na przepustke! Wyrządziłeś wiele szkód..I myślisz że zawodnicy zagrają na maksa? Nie masz żadnej gwiazdy w drużynie... Chris: Niestety.. Ta wredna piłkarzyna gra dla Chefa... Blaineley: Przedstaw nam swój skład! Chris: Od bramki Alejandro, w obronie, Brick,Tyler,Geoff,Owen w pomocy Eva,Dj,Duncan,Jo i Lightning a na szpicy Juan Alberto. Blaineley: Dość defensywnie! Czyżbyś się obawiał rywala? Chris(Zaprzecza): Nie nigdy! Blaineley: Kto kapitanem? Chris: Zwycięzczyni sezonu Eva! Blaineley: Dziękuje oddaje głos do studia! Studio 19:53 Mateusz: Mecz komentuje dla panstwa Dariusz Piegowaty oraz Roman: Tomasz Zimny! A teraz czas na reklame! Reklama: 'Chris: Piramidy, piasek, sfinksy... to wszystko będzie czekać na nowych zawodników w zupełnie nowym sezonie Totalnej Porażki! Studio MJstudios oraz MJTV zapraszają na nowy show Total Drama z postaciami z Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy - TOTALNA PORAŻKA WYZWANIA W EGIPCIE! Już wkrótce! Tylko na MJTV oraz w fikcjach Mileka 99! ' Mecz 1 połowa + wywiady z zawodnikami TD (Tunel..Wejście.. Na przeciwko siebie w Katakumbach stoją dwie drużyny Gwiazdy Totalnej Porażki w skrócie na koszulkach GTP, w strojach białych, a w rywale drużyna Gwiazd z Boiska *w skrócie GzB w czerwonych, jako pierwsi stoją kapitanowie Eva i Ksavi) (Głos przejeli komentatorzy) Dariusz: Witam państwa ze stadionu Narodowe w Warszawie! Nazywam się Dariusz Piegowaty i będę komentował spotkanie z... Tomasz: Z Tomaszem Zimnym! Dariusz: O tak, zaczyna sie! Tomasz: Widzimy jak zawodnicy wybiegają na murawe! Przy wiwatach publiczności! Dariusz: Wszystkie bilety sprzedane! Bedzie niesamowita atmosfera! Tomasz: Dokładnie! Mecz zapowiada się ciekawym smaczkiem rywalizacji Chefa i Chrisa. Dariusz: Ten drugi gra o wyjście z więzenia, a Chef będzie chciał mu przeszkodzic! Tomasz: Kolejnym pojedynkiem który zapowiada się ciekawie to rywalizacja braci Juan'a z Lukaninho! Dariusz: Nie oddawna wiadomo, że nie rozmowiają od dawna! (Zawodnicy stanęli na środku boiska, tak jak to się zawsze robi i zaczęły lecieć hymny obydwu drużyn) Dariusz: Wysłuchajmy hymnu drużyny Gwiazd Totalnej Porażki, I wanna be famouse! (Leci hymn, gwiazdy TP odśpiewują hymn) Tomek: A teraz czas na utwór zespołu Survivor - Eye of The Tiger!, który został dzisiejszym hymne ekipy gwiazd futbolowych! (Przeleciał utwór Survivoru) Dariusz: Tu, na tym stadionie rozpocznie się za chwilę spotkanie dwóch jakże różnych drużyn. Jedna wystąpi w strojach białych, zaś druga w czerwonych. Oprócz nich widzimy także trzech panów ubranych na czarno. To policjanci z grupy antyterrorystycznej przeszukują spodenki zawodnikom. Są też i sędziowie. Gdzieś w pobliżu stadionu. Mam nadzieję. Tomek: No wiadomo,że Duncana trzeba przeszukać! Hehe! Dariusz: Racja, hehe! (Zawodnicy zaczęli się witać, Lukaninho z Juanem nie podali sobie ręki) Tomek: Oj nie ładny gest z ich strony. Dariusz: Gdyby któryś z nich byłby czarny, mozna by to uznać za rasizm! Tomek: Ale to nie ważne! (Na boisko wbiegli spóźnieni sędziowie) Dariusz: Tymczasem zawodnicy, jak widzę, postanowili się troszeczkę rozgrzać. No tak, dzisiaj jest bardzo zimno, a odrobina alkoholu nie zaszkodzi. Nareszcie są sędziowie, więc możemy zaczynać. Przedtem jeszcze jednak losowanie stron boiska. Sędzia rzucił monetę. Teraz wszyscy jej szukają. Jest, jest moneta. Ale chyba jakaś inna. Nieważne. Tomek: Więc mecz zaczną gwiazdy TP! Dariusz: Dokładnie zapowiada się gorące pierwsze 45 minut! Tomek: Widzę jakieś problemy! (Sędzia szuka gwizdka) Dariusz: Gwizdek sędziego. Gdzie jest gwizdek sędziego? Sędzia wyraźnie przedłuża spotkanie. Ale żeby zaraz na początku? Jest gwizdek. Zaczynamy. (Jako pierwsi piłkę kopneli Juan Alberto z Lightningiem) Tomek: Mecz się rozpoczął! Więc i nasi reporterzy ruszli do dzieła! Czas na wywiad z Courtney! (Pojawia się na trybunach Courtney z Blaineley) Blaineley: Cześć Courtney! Courtney: Hej! Blaineley: Czy miałabyś zamiar wziąść udział w jeszcze jakimś sezonie? Courtney: Zdecydowanie nie! Blaineley: Czemu? Courtney: Jestem zajęta, studiami prawniczymi! Blaineley: Rozumiem. Skoro dzisiaj rozgrywany jest mecz komu kibicujesz? Courtney: Moim kolegom! Blaineley: Oddaje głos do komentatorów! (Wracamy do komentatorów) Tomek: W ciągu tych paru minut było kilka ciekawych sytuacji ale żadna nie wpadła do siatki! Dariusz: Widac zapał u jednych i u drugich! Ale proszę państwa! Fenomalne przejęcie Ksaviego! Rozprowadza na skrzydło do Derpa Bon Jovi, który uderza z 30 metrów i gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool!!!!!!!!!!! Tomek: Goool Goool Goool!!! W 7 minucie na prowadzenie wychodzą Gwiazdy z Boiska! Dariusz: Widzimy jak do trybun podbiega wesoły Derp i tańczy, ale piękny obrazek! Koledzy do niego podbiegają i składają gratulacje! 1-0 dla Gwiazd Futbolowych! (Widzimy jak Alejandro coś klnie pod nosem...) Tomek: A tymczasem oddajmy głos Joshowi! Jest z Samem! (Josh i Sam siedzą na trybunach) Sam: Eeee kolo gram w Fife co chcesz? Josh: Chciałbys wziąść udział jeszcze w show? Sam: Eee.. jas... Josh: Sorry! Ale..Oddaje głos komentatorom. (Z akcją pędzą gwiazdy TP) Dariusz: To niesamowita kontra zawodników z Totalnej Porażki, w polu karnym fauluje Sikoko! Rzut karny! Tomasz: Kto wykona tego karnego? Dariusz: Do jedenastki podchodzi Eva. I strzela fenomalnie w okienko! 1-1! Tomasz: Po 12 minutach gry jest 1-1! Dariusz: Co za radość Chrisa! (Chris skacze z radości!) Tomasz: Świetnie, czas na połączenie z Blaineley! Blaineley:A ze mną jest Beth! Beth: Siemka! Blaineley: Po nie udanej Wyspie świetny sezon na planie? Cieszy CIę to pewnie? Beth: No! Blaineley: Ale fanów TP nie -,-. Zastanawiam się jak CIę lubi Lindsay? Beth: Bo ona jest świetna! Blaineley: Kibicujesz? Beth: Gwiazdom! Blaineley: Którym? Beth: No gwiazdom!? Blaineley: Którym? Beth: No gwiazdom! Blaneineley : Ok... Oddaje głos Darkowi i Tomkowi! Tomasz: 20 minuta spotkania i Duncan podaje do Jo, ta na skrzydło do Lightninga, ten mija obrońców i dośrodkowanie! Juan Alberto goooollllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll! 2-1! Dariusz: Nikt nie wierzył w brata Lukaninho! I się przeliczyli! O proszę państwa! Juan podbiega do brata i śmieje mu się w twarz! (Przenosimy się na murawe) Juan Alberto: I kto jest lepszy frajerze? Lukaninho: Spadaj (mówi cały wściekły i go odpycha) (Reszta zawodnikó obserwuje sprzeczke...) (Teraz Juan odepchnął Lukę) Lukaninho: Co Ci odj*bało? Juan: Odwal! (Zaczęli się bić) (Zawodnicy ich rozdzielili) (Sędzia podbiegł) (Głos uzyskuje Darek) Dariusz: I jakie kary? Tomasz: Czerwona kartka dla Juan Alberto! I tylko żółta dla Lukaninho! Dariusz: Nie sprawiedliwosć na świeice jest! Tomasz: Dokładnie, widzimy jaki wściekły boisko opuszcza Juan. Oddaje głos Blaineley niech pogada z boiskowym opryszkiem! (Tunel tu siedzi wściekły Juan przybiegła Blaineley) Juan: ********** ******** ************************************************************************ Blaineley: Jesteśmy koło szatni gospodarzy! A ze mną jest Juan! Juan: Spadaj....(chowa głowe w nogach) Blaineley: Co Ci odbiło by tak postąpic? Juan: (wściekły) Wkońcu udowodnie że jestem lepszy od niego! Blaineley: Daleko Ci do niego i innych gwiazd.. Juan: Zamknij się! Blaineley: Jaki przewidujesz wynik? Juan: (Uderzył kamere) Gówno mnie to obchodzi... Blaineley: Oddaje głos do Darka i Tomasza! Tomasz: Wracamy na boisko, a tutaj wrze! Akcja za akcje! Narazie sensacyjnie prowadzą gwiazdy Totalnej Porażki 2-1! (Około 30 minuty spotkania) Dariusz: Fenomalne przejęcie Sikoko. Zatrzymuje szarże Lightninga. Rozgrywa na skrzydło do Luszczykowskiego, ten fenomalnym dryblingiem mija Geoffa i Owen wypuszcza Lukaninho sam na sam i wpada bramka na 2-2! Tomek: CO ciekawe sam strzelec bramki, z tego gola się nie cieszy..? Dariusz: Czyżby zachowania brata? Co nie zmienia faktu że po idealnej kontrze zespół Gwiazd boiska doprowadza do wyrównania na 2-2! (Kamera pokazuje eksplozje radości Chefa!) Dariusz: Tak faktycznie żyje jako trener! Tomek: Inny wynik niż zwyciestwo prawdziwych gwiazd nikt nie bierze pod uwage! Dariusz: Od środka zaczyna Lightning z Duncanem, ależ błąd! Można by rzec wielbłąd! Duncan zamiast do kolegów podaje do Luki Pavela ten przerzuca do Bon Joviego ten wykorzystuje szybkość wrzuca w pole karne a tam jest już Pedro Maxwell pięknym strzałem z głowki daje ponownie prowadzenie Gwiazdom z Boiska 3-2! Tomek: Błędy amatorskie! Ale to są amatorzy! Dariusz: Racja! Po 32 minutach 3-2! Oddaje głos Joshowi, który rozmawia z Gwen! Josh: Hej Gwen! Gwen: Siemka! Josh: Jak tam się wiedzie z Duncanem? Gwen: A dobrze, zamierzamy się pobrać ^^. Josh: To świetnie! Kibicujesz Gwiazdą TP? Gwen: Gdyby nie grał Duncan to bym kibicowała gwiazdom z boiska! Josh: Błąd Duncaa kosztował bramkę.. Jak to wytłumaczysz? Gwen: Każdemu się zdarzy! Josh: Jasne! CO byś powiedziała na kolejny sezon Totalnej Porażki? Gwen: Nigdy w życiu! Josh: Czemu? Gwen: Mam dośc telewizji i tego reality-show! Potrafi zrobić z ludzi potworów! Josh: Ale sama jesteś przykładem! Gwen: Goń się! Josh: No cóż oddaje Wam głos! Darek: 40 minuta spotkania i nadal 3-2! Mecz widać narazie już jest na luzie. Krótka przerwa w grze i widać ten czas Lukaninho z Derpem wykorzystują na rozmowe. (Na boisku) Lukaninho: Nieźle! Świetna bramka. Derp: Dzieki, Twoja nie gorsza. Lukaninho: Graj bardziej na wskroś ofensywnie, nie ma co z patałachami się bawić! Derp: Czy ja wiem? Lukaninho: Mamy udowodnić że jesteśmy najlepsi? Derp: Ok! Ruszymy do przodu od drugiej połowy! Tomasz; JUż 1 połowa dobiega końca! Co możemy o niej powiedzieć? Dariusz: Nie sądziłem że Gwiazdy TP utrzymają wogóle kontakt.. Ale nawet przez jakiś czas prowadzili! 3-2 jednak jest o wiele bardziej pozytywnym wynikiem jednak dla Totalnych Porażkowiczów! Tomasz: Reszte dowiemy się po przerwie! Oddajemy głos do studia! Reklama (Pojawia sie logo) thumb|left Lektor: Przygoda Totalnej Porażki! To już 5 sezon Totalnej Porażki! Tym razem zobaczymy znowu jeszcze innych graczy! (Pojawia się wyspa z góry) Lektor: Dawn zniszczyła doszczętnie Wawanakwa, więc Chris znalazł kolejną wyspę! (Kolejno wyświetlają się zdjęcia 15 zawodników) Lektor: Kolejny druzgoczący sezon! Po wielkim hicie Totalnej Porażki: Powrotu Na Wyspe, LadyDreamy postanowiła kontynuować sezon! (Pojawia się zdjęcia Chrisa) Lektor: Gospodarz Chris Mclean, oraz wierny Chef Hatchet poprowadzą następny dramatyczny sezon! Czy może być jeszcze lepiej? Przekonajcie się czytając Przygodę Totalnej Porażki! Studio 20:55 Mateusz:Po pierwszej połowie 3-2! Jak ocenicie mecz panowie? Roman: Gdyby nie te błędy.. To kto wie jakby mecz się toczył! Artur: Według mnie i tak zasłużenie wygrywają gwiazdy z Boiska! Roman: Czy błąd który przytrafił sie Duncanowi był specjalny? Artur: Wsumie to tak wyglądało, ale nie będę oceniał bez jego wypowiedzi! Mateusz: Czas antenowy nas goni! Więc oddaje głos Tomkowi i Darkowi! Reklama (Pojawia się logo) Totalna Porażka: Przygoda w Europie thumb|left (Głos zabiera Lektor) Lektor: Wszyscy pamiętacie Amerykę Totalnej Porażki, ForeveraNTM! Po wielkim hicie, nadszedł czas na kontynuacje! (Mapa europy na naszych ekranach) Lektor: Teraz nadeszła pora na Europe! Czy jest coś pięknego niż Europa? (Pojawia się widok Tallinu) Lektor: Owszem! Zaciekłe reality-show w Europie! 15 zawodników zmierzy swoje siły na starym kontynęcie! A kto zostanie milionerem? Przekonacie się czytajac odcinki! 2 połowa + wywiady z zawodnikami! Darek: WItamy ponownie ze stadionu narodowego! Zawodnicy wybiegają na druga połowę! Tomasz: Dokładnie! Czy wynik meczu może się odwrócić? Darek: Osobiście w to nie wierze! Tomasz: ja też! Darek: Może przypomnijmy składy? Tomasz: Drużyna Gwiazd Totalnej Porażki! Gra w 10! A oto skład: 1-4-3-2-1 Bramkarz: Alejandro Obrońca(PO): Brick Obrońca(ŚO): Tyler Obrońca(ŚO): Owen Obrońca(LO): Geoff Pomocnik(DP): Eva © Pomocnik(ŚP): DJ Pomocnik(ŚP): Duncan Skrzydłowy: Jo Skrzydłowy: Lightning Dariusz: Dokładnie! O to ich rywale! Drużyna Gwiazd z Boiska!: 1-3-4-3 Bramkarz: Javi Coste Obrońca: Manuel Clemente Obrońca: Sikoko Obrońca: Arveladze Pomocnik: Ksavi © Pomocnik: Luka Pavel Skrzydłowy: Derp Bon Jovi Skrzydłowy: Luszczykowski Napastnik: Pedro Maxwell Napastnik: Lukaninho Napastnik: Anders Wedel (Sędzi zagwizdał a mecz się rozpoczął) Dariusz: Skoro początek meczu oddaje głos Blaineley! Blaineley: A ze mną jest, Lindsay! Lindsay: Jej! Jestem w telewizji! Blaineley: No brawo Einsteina! Która drużyna wygra? Lindsay: (pokazuje dwie szminki) A która jest lepsza? Blaineley: Ta różowa... (mówi podirytowana) Lindsay: Jej..Myślałam że lepsza jest czerwona? Blaineley: Masz racje... Lindsay: A może jednak róż? Blaineley: Tak! Lindsay: Ok! A gdzie jest Tyler? Blaineley: Na boisku!? Lindsay: A gdzie boisko? Blaineley: Tam na dole! Lindsay: Na dole jest trawa.... Blaineley: Wow!... Lindsay: Patrz! Patrz... Wszyscy się cieszą.. Czemu? Blaineley: Oddaje głos do komentatorów! Tomasz: W 55 minucie Duncan doprowadza do wyrównania! To co zrobili rywale..To kpina... Dariusz: Dokładnie! Widzę Chef posłał zawodnikó do rozgrzewki.. Tomasz: Czy losy meczu mogą się odmienić? Dariusz: To raczej proste! (3 minuty później) Dariusz: Rzut rożny! Dośrodkowywuje Ksavi! Z główki uderza Manuel Clemente i Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool!!!! Tomasz: Bramka stadiony świata! 58 minuta spotkania! I mamy znów prowadzenie gwiazd z boiska! Dariusz: Tak! A teraz mamy połączenie z samym producentem Sportowców! Z prezesem stacji LukaTv1! Josh: Mam przyjemność rozmawiać z prezesem! Jak Twoim zdaniem udał się sezon? Luka: Nie jestem zadowolony z tej produkcji i tego nie ukrywam... Budżet ucierpiał na sprzedaży praw i ten mecz ma go podreperować. Josh: Czy planujesz kontynuacje? Luka: Zależy wszystko od widzów. Czego będą chcieli. Jeśli będzie taka wola, jestem gotowy wyłożyć pieniądze na 12 odcinkową kontynuacje. Josh: Czyli Ty nie widzisz problemu? Luka: Grunt by widzowie się cieszyli! Josh: Komu kibicujesz? Luka: Dla mnie liczy się widowisko! (Ok. 65 minuty) Dariusz: Na skrzydle pędzi Bon Jovi, podaje na wychodzącego na wolne pole Lukaninho, ten zgrywa na bok to Andersa Wedela a ten umieszcza piłkę w siatce! Nowy wynik 5:3! Tomasz: Ależ Anders ma długa nogę! Wyprostował ją niczym Pamela Anderson na wybiegu, i umieścił piłce w siatce! Piękna bramka! Niestety widowisko zaczyna nam umierać.. A teraz mamy połączenie jednym z telewidzów! To jest Rafcio! Odpowiesz nam na pytania? Rafcio: Po to sie dodzwoniłem Tomasz: Wiesz że koszt rozmowy idzie na radio BezRyja? Rafcio: Tak! Więc zadawaj pytania! Tomasz: Komu kibicujesz podczas meczu gwiazd? Rafcio: Raczej Gwiazdom Totalnej Porażki! Tomasz: Komu kibicowałaś/eś podczas STP i dlaczego jemu? Rafcio: Evie, bo jest za******* Tomasz: Uważaj na słowa! Czy jesteś zadowolona/y ze zwycięzcy? Rafcio: Oczywiście, że tak! Tomasz: Czy chciałbyś/abyś zobaczyć kontynuacje Sportową. Rafcio: Chciałbym! Tomasz: Dzięki! A teraz wracamy na boisko! Dariusz: Jak widzimy, nadal w natarciu gwiazdy z boiska.. I uderzenie Ksaviego..Odbija się od słupka! Nie będzie bramki! A jednak! Gooooollllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll! Nie fortunnie odbiła się od pleców Alejandro i wpadła do bramki! Goool Ksaviego! Tomasz: To już po meczu! Widzimy jak rozgrzewa się trójka zawodników..Gotowych do wejścia.. Dariusz: Są to Maka, Rolando i Fernandinho! Tomasz: A boisko opuszczą: Derp Bon Jovi! A za niego Fernandinho! Zmiany w 75 minucie! Widać zawodnicy wolą odpocząć! Dariusz: Kolejną! Maka wejdzie za Luszczykowskiego! Oraz Rolando za Lukaninho! Tomasz: Widać zawodnicy schodza nie pocieszenii..Siadają sobie na ławce rezerwowych! A teraz mamy połączenie z fanką Radia Bezryja! Volvesi witamy! Volvesi: Witam! Dariusz: Oto pytanie 1: Komu kibicujesz podczas meczu gwiazd? Volvesi: Kibicuję oczywiście Gwiazdom z Totalnej Porażki. ^^ Dariusz: Komu kibicowałaś/eś podczas STP i dlaczego jemu? Volvesi: W STP kibicowałam Courtney,mojej ulubionej postaci z Totalnej Porażki. <3 Dariusz: Czy jesteś zadowolona/y ze zwycięzcy? Volvesi: Jestem średnio zadowolona ze zwycięzcy.Lubiłam obie finalistki,jednak odrobinę bardziej wolałabym zwycięstwo Jo. Dariusz: Czy chciałbyś/abyś zobaczyć kontynuacje Sportową. Volvesi: aczej nie,nie interesuję się zbytnio sportem.Wolałabym inną tematykę. Dariusz: Dzięki! Volvesi: Lubię pączki! Dariusz: Spoko! Jest 80 miunta spotkania! I co!? FAUL! Karny! Wykona go? JO! Tomek: Strzeli? Dariusz: Ni......Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 4:6! Cóż..Bramka honorowa..Ale jaka radość. Tomek: No to co? (Dzwoni telefon) Dariusz: A to co ku***? Tomek: Darek!? Dariusz: Ooops...Odbieram już! Halo? SpectraVonVon123: Witam! Dariusz: Witamy w radiu bezryja! Odpowiesz na pytania? Spectra: jasne Dariusz: Komu kibicujesz podczas meczu gwiazd? Spectra: Kibicuję Gwiazdą TP! Ole, ole, ole... No nic... W końcu to o nich mowa, nie? Jednym słowem, szczerze podjarałam się na wieść tego meczu... Że nie umiem tego wyrazić w słowach! Dalej! Wierzę że wygracie! Dariusz: Ok...Pytanie 2. Komu kibocowałaś w STP? I dlaczego jemu?S pectra: Oczywiście Courtney! Zawsze te jej humorki mi humor poprawiały. A tu foch, a tu nie pasuje, a tu Duncan flirtuje... Dariusz: Czy jesteś zadowolona/y ze zwycięzcy? Spectra: W sumie to się cieszę... Mimo że Evy za bardzo nie lubię, to chociaż raz w życiu zasłużyła wygrać i nie wylecieć jako pierwsza! Dariusz: Czy chciałbyś/abyś zobaczyć kontynuacje Sportową. Spectra: Chyba tak... Znaczy! Na pewno!, Albo nie... No znaczy... Oczywiście! Niech no... Głupia migrena... Teraz musieliście zadać takie pytanie!? Dariusz: Dziękuje! Spectra: Dzięki! Dariusz: A teraz sędzia odgwizduje koniec meczu! Wynik to 6:4! Tomek: Mecz był ciekawy! Ale czy państwa urzekła historia? Dariusz: Mnie nie! Tomek: Teraz zapraszam na czas ankietowy! KONIEC! Kategoria:Odcinki Sportowców Totalnej Porażki